AN IMPOSSIBLE LOVE: Zuko and Katara
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Zuko joined Avatar's group in the Western Air Temple. Could the gaang forgiven him, especially Katara? could triumph the love despite the obstacles? or, Is it really an impossible love, as everyone says? Later, rating M for violence. Some people die.


**Disclaimer: **The characters of "Avatar the last air bender" don´t belong to me; it´s belong to Nickelodeon and their creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

**AN IMPOSSIBLE LOVE: ZUKO AND KATARA**

**Chapter 1. ****THE KATARA´S FURY**

By Crystal Violet

"_So let me tell you something right now__. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I make sure your destiny ends right then... permanently"._

_(Katara. Book three: fire. Episode 12: "The Western Air Temple")_

* * *

In The Western Air Temple, Prince Zuko remained lying on his bed, thinking about all changes in his life. The teenager began to review the events of recent years...

* * *

_At the age of thirteen, Zuko was burned in his face by his own father__, the Fire Lord, who banished him from their country. The prince lost his family, home and honor, so, the heir to the throne became the exiled prince, sentenced to find the avatar, who disappeared one hundred years ago. Therefore, Zuko has spent two and half years at sea in his quest. The prince was able to find him in the South Pole, later than he chased the avatar around the world for a one year. _

_The Zuko´s life changed radically in a short time because of the exiled prince became a fugitive. The prince suffered hunger and poverty in the Earth Kingdom and ended as a waiter in the Ba Sing Se city. The prince and his Uncle Iroh worked on the tea shop "Jasmine Dragon", but Zuko was captured by the Dai Li agents and he was thrown into an underground prison. In the crystal-lighted cave, Katara and Zuko met each other. There was a connection between them and she offered to heal his scar, but when Azula launches her plan to capture Ba Sing Se, Zuko is faced with the opportunity to return at home and chooses to side with his sister. Zuko betrayed his uncle Iroh and attacked the avatar and Katara. As rewards, the Fire Lord received him with honor. Confused, Zuko asked advice to Iroh, but he would not talk him. Later, Iroh tells him that Zuko is the descendent of Avatar Roku. "This is your legacy. The good and evil are inside you, but your destiny is to help the avatar to restore balance in the world and bring a new age of peace."_

_The day of the eclipse, Zuko confronted his father__, and confessed that Azula defeated the avatar in Ba Sing Se, but the avatar was still alive and he probably headed the attack. The prince warned that would release his uncle and that joining to the avatar and would help to restore the balance of the world. The evil Fire Lord confessed that Ursa (the Zuko´s mother) was alive and she helped him to take the throne only if forgives Zuko´s lives. Then, Ozai attacked to his own son with lightning, but the prince send it back. After of the blast Ozai was furious but Zuko is gone. Later, Zuko looking for his uncle for release him, but he had already escaped. When the eclipse passed, the Fire Nation took control of the battle and all the invaders surrendered. Only Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Teo and The Duke, run flown away on Appa. In a balloon, Zuko followed the group._

_In the Western Air Temple, Zuko was presented to the group and apologized for his terrible behavior, but no one trusted him, actually, Katara attacked him. At night, Zuko accidentally burned the feet´s Toph. He apologized for the accident, but she ran away scared. The next day, the Combustion man, a murderer hired to kill the avatar, attacked the group, but the prince defended them. Then, they accepted to Zuko in the team (reluctantly). He was given a room to rest and he promised that did not disappoint them, but once he was alone, Katara threatened him._

"_So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I make sure your destiny ends right then... permanently"._

_She left the room furious and Zuko was remained silent and sad…_

* * *

After all these events, Zuko understood that Katara was right in mistrust him, because he only had caused problems for a long time. However, he could not forget the rage in Katara's blue eye and now he feels very miserable. So from the deep of his heart, there was the fervent desire to win the trust the all group, especially of Katara. Zuko knew it would not be easy and would take a long time, but he was determined to change the opinion they had about him.

With a slight smile on his lips and a deep sigh, Zuko closed his eyes, convinced that for the first time in his life, he was doing the right thing. Now, he was ready to teach firebending to the avatar and ready to end the tyranny which his father had imposed upon the world.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

Next morning, Katara went to Zuko´s room, but he wasn´t there.

- I knew it! - She ran and looked for her friends - Zuko's gone!

- What do you mean? - Sokka asked.

- I went to looking for him but he isn´t in him room. I knew we could not trust him!

- We must find him - Aang said - I will not endanger anybody in the group.

- Wait. Where is Toph? - Sokka asked.

The trio froze and immediately they rushed to find the blind child. When they entered in the bedroom, they saw to Toph sitting on her bed and Zuko holding her feet. Without missing a second, Katara attacked him very hard with a water whip.

- Get away from her! - Katara shouted, while Aang and Sokka got ready to attack.

- STOP! - Yelled Toph - Zuko was healing my feet.

- WHAT! - The trio said at unison.

- I just wanted to help - Zuko said while he lay soaked on the ground.

- It's true! - Toph confirmed - Zuko felt badly for burning my feet and he wanted help me. He knows a lot about burns. First, he cleaned my feet to prevent infection, and latter he applied an ointment. He was going to bandage my feet when you arrived.

- Oh, sorry! - Aang apologized - but we thought that ... well ... we care about her.

- I understand - Zuko said - As soon as I finish I´ll take her to have breakfast.

Katara get the water back in her canteen. She, Aang and Sokka left the room.

- I´m Sorry! - Toph was embarrassed by the behavior of her friends.

- Don´t worry - Zuko said, while continuing bandaging the girl's feet - you're lucky for having friends who care about you.

- Yes, but sometimes they can be a little annoying. What about you? Surely you have a lot of friends that embarrassed you?

- Actually, I don´t have friends - Zuko sighed - You can´t have friends when the world tries to kill you.

- Don´t exaggerates.

- I don´t. In my case, the whole world is against me, literally… it´s true! My own people consider me a traitor and a disgrace, and for the other nations, I´m the son of the most hated man in the world.

- You know. Before, I didn´t have friends. My parents always protected me, all time, and kept me locked up at home... but, sometimes... I think they really were ashamed of me, because nobody knew that they had a blind daughter.

- I know how you feel. All my life I struggled trying to make my father proud of me, but for him, I was a failure. He told me: "Azula was born lucky, but you were lucky to born".

Both were in silent for a moment, immersed in their own memories. Then Zuko sighed and he continued bandaging Toph's feet.

- Is this necessary? - She felt uncomfortable.

- Of course. If we are not careful, the burns can infected and you don´t want that it happens. Believe me, I tell you for my own experience. I finished!

Zuko hugged the girl and took her with the rest of the group. Toph was confused, her friends always said that Zuko was evil, but he acted so sweet and gentle with her and his arms were so warm and comforting that she felt fine.

When they arrived with the rest of the group, all had a bowl of rice. Katara gave a portion to him and another to her, but when the prince sat down to eat, the group stood up and went to place farthest. They took Toph with them and leaving the prince alone.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

- What is he doing? - Sokka asked to The Duke.

- Nothing. He is only eating.

- Sure he's planning something evil - Katara said

- Your must stop thinking bad about him - Toph replied - Zuko is a good boy. I don´t know why your don´t understand!

- Why suddenly you're on his side? - Katara asked with suspicion - Listen Toph, I know that sometimes Zuko can seem sweet and charming but you don´t should trust him. I did and he betrayed us. This warning goes out to everyone. You don´t try to talk to him and never listen his words or he will cheat at all.

- I believe that Zuko isn´t good talking - Sokka said.

- Are you crazy? - Katara exclaimed - He could convince a snake to wear shoes, if he proposes it! I don´t know how he does it, but he convince to people. Believe me! I wanted to kill him in Ba Sing Se, but a couple hours alone with him were enough to ... well... to believed that he had changed. So you don´t give him an opportunity to speak or he surely going to convince you.

- Well, It's time to start my training - Aang said.

- Wait, I'll go with you – Katara noticed - It could be a trap.

Aang, Zuko and Katara went to a secluded place to begin training. All day, the avatar and the prince practiced firebending while Katara used her waterbend in a nearby creek. At sunset, they returned to the temple.

That night, Zuko had dinner alone, as always. Later, Zuko carried Toph to the bedroom. Despite the protests of Katara, the blind girl stretched out her arms and smiled when she felt the warm arms of the prince. When they arrived at the small room, Zuko changed Toph´s bandages. After, he went to his own room, but in the way he met Teo, who on his wheelchair entered in his room. A few seconds later, Zuko heard a thunderous crash. Immediately, the prince returned and he entered in the teenager´s bedroom. Teo was lying on the floor.

- What happened? - Zuko lifted the adolescent and leaves him in his bed - "Are you okay?

- Yes I'm fine. I just fell down from my wheelchair when I tried to go bed.

- If you need help I can...

- No! I can fend for myself without anyone's help!

- You know, I was like you. I thought that I was alone and ask for helping was a sign of weakness, but now understand that there is nothing wrong with letting people helps you. My uncle taught me that when people offer their help is because you care about them.

- Yes, I know - Teo bowed his head - Before, my father removed me the bandages, but now... Could you?

- No problem! - Carefully, Zuko removed the bandages that held together the Teo´s legs - Why do you use the bandages?

- Because it easier to handle the wheelchair.

When Zuko finish it, he was surprised to see the scrawny teenager´s legs.

- How long have you used a wheelchair?

- Since I was a child. Many years ago, my village was attacked by the Fire Nation. My mother died and I was very hurt. I had multiple fractures in my legs and many wounds. It took me a lot of months to heal, but my legs no longer had the strength to hold me and I never could walk again.

– I´m sorry!

– My father is a great inventor and he designed this wheelchair for me. Now I can go to almost any place, without anyone's help. Thanks to that I became independent.

– The Fire Nation has caused so many damages to the world – Zuko sighed – I would want to do something for you... Wait, maybe I can! Tell me, can you feel it? - Whenever that Zuko touched Teo´s toes, he replied in affirmative form.

- You haven´t lost sensitive in your legs. Apparently, after the wounds, your legs turned very weak and the lack of exercise caused muscles atrophy.

- But, many times I tried to walk ... and failed.

- Maybe you didn´t receive an appropriate treatment. Do you know what this place was?

- No.

– It was a temple habited by female airbenders. They were healers that traveled around the world finding new medicines. They knew a lot of about herbal remedies and medical treatments.

- How do you know?

- Because I was here three years ago, when I was hunting to Avatar. The wounds of my face were fresh and they were infected. I had high fever and for several days I was very sick, but my uncle found a secret room with medicinal plants and hundreds of books about medical treatments and he used them to heal me.

- Do you think there is something that can help me?

- I do not know, but if there a cure for you, it should be here. I don´t want to give you false hopes, but I promise I'll do everything for helping.

- Thanks! - Teo smiled. Zuko said goodbye and let him to rest.

The prince left the room and he wandered through a several corridors and tunnels, and then he stopped at a big wooden door that he opened revealing a huge room filled with ancient scrolls. He inspected different scrolls and spent hours reading.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

Next morning, Katara went to spy to Zuko, but he wasn´t in his room. She ran to alert the others but suddenly she met with the prince, who approached carrying a stack of firewood.

- Where were you? - Katara asked annoyed.

- I got up early and was to get some wood - He laid the charge with a huge pile of firewood in a corner.

- You brought all wood… alone! - Katara exclaimed surprised.

- Yes, I wanted to help.

- What time did you bring all this?

- I told you, I got up very early.

- But, last night you stay up late. Don´t you sleep ever?

- Actually, I don´t sleep too much.

- I see. Well ... I am going to prepare the breakfast.

- Okay, I'll go with Toph.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

After a long day of training with Aang, Zuko retired to have dinner to a secluded spot, while the rest of the group ate in silent with their eyes fixed on the floor. Suddenly, The Duke got up with his bowl of rice.

- Where are you going? - Katara asked.

- I will go with Zuko. He must feel very lonely - The child sat beside the prince - Prince Zuko, may I stay with you?

- Of course! - He said surprised - I though anybody wanted to talk me.

- I do. Nobody should be feeling alone... - The Duke sighed - I miss my friends a lot! My best friend is Pipsqueak. He is the largest and strongest member of the Freedom Fighters. He´s a great warrior and a good hunter too!

- Where are your friends now?

- I don´t know where are Jet and the others, but Pipsqueak was captured for the Fire Nation and I couldn´t do anything to help him... I don´t know if he's okay.

- You don´t worry! If he is as strong as you say, sure he'll be fine.

- I hope so! - The child continued eating, but he sighed again - You know, when I lived in the woods with my friends, Pipsqueak and I went to hunt often and we ate meat every day. I would like to eat some meat or fruits, again. I'm sick of rice.

- Maybe, we could hunt something tomorrow.

- Really!

- Of course, although, I'm not a good hunter.

- No problem, Pipsqueak taught me a lot about hunting! - The Duke smiled - Finally, I don´t feel so useless! - He said goodbye with great joy - I see you, early morning!

- Well, good night.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

Katara was preparing breakfast when Zuko and The Duke came back.

- Where were you? - Katara Asked.

- We were out hunting – Zuko said quietly as he dropped the body of a moose-cheetah.

- Great! - Cried all the boys except Aang.

– Ugh! I don´t eat meat! – Aang said with repulsion – The monks have taught us to live in harmony with the entire world and that includes not eating animals.

- I see. Now I understand because in the garden there are many fruit trees.

- We bring some fruits too! - The Duke replied.

All the kids were so happy what Katara was forced to thank Zuko for the supplies, but without any emotion.

- Hey, guys, do you think we should let Zuko eat with us? – Toph asked.

- Yes! - Shouted the majority. From that day, Zuko ate with them, despite protests of Katara.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

After a long session of training, Aang and Zuko took a break. Meanwhile, the prince saw Sokka practicing with his sword.

- You handle the sword very well - Zuko said.

- Thanks! The master Piandao taught me to use it.

- Piandao! - Zuko was surprised but said nothing.

- I was practicing every day, but sometimes, I question for what. Here, all of you are powerful benders, but I have only my boomerang and this sword. I fear that it is of little help in the battle.

- You don´t need bending the elements to be a great warrior. Many of the most dangerous fighters aren´t benders, but they are experts in a weapon.

- Lie!

- It's true!

- Tell me three - Sokka said defiantly.

- Jet, Jun and Ty Lee. What about Freedom Fighters, Kyoshi Warriors and Rough Rhinos?

- Zuko is right - Aang confirmed - Jet could fight against the Dai Li using his swords, and when Zuko and I escaped from the prison of Zhao, Zuko fought against an army using only their swords and never used his firebending.

- You're good with the sword, but you must practice every day for several hours if you want be a great swordsman - Zuko said.

- Yea, I know, but there isn´t anybody for practicing.

- If you want, we can train together – It was the offer of Prince.

- Really!

- Yes, when I finish with Aang, I will practice fencing with you.

- Fine! Can we start today?

- Sure. I see you here in the afternoon.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

All night, Zuko was reviewing carefully several scrolls. In the morning the prince selected a few of them and he went to look for Teo, who was in company of The Duke.

- Hey guys. I have good news for you Teo. I found some old scrolls that speak about a treatment that can help you.

- Really? - Teo asked incredulous.

- Yes. I don´t know if it will work, but I think it is worth trying.

- What do we do?

- Well, first you must stop using bandages. You need sun and fresh air. Nearby, there are hot springs that have healing properties. In this scroll there is a map. We'll take you there after breakfast, but you also need therapy and a series of exercises to help you regain mobility... We need someone who can do the job - Zuko looked to The Duke - Someone reliable that can take that responsibility.

- I do! - The child shout enthusiastically.

- It will be difficult - Zuko warned - you have to work very hard and study the diagrams. Are you sure to do it?

- Yes, I will do well.

- I'm sure - Zuko handed to The Duke a scroll with several illustrations and he told him how he exercise Teo´s legs - Remember, he had not use his legs in a long time, so, it´s possible that at first, the basic exercises caused him pain, so you should be careful for you don´t hurt him.

- I shall be very careful! I promise!

- I believe you - Then, Zuko said to Teo - You need to eat a lot of meat, fruit and milk. This scroll contains the ingredients for preparing a medicine that you must take every day. Besides, I'm sure that Katara can use her abilities to heal you. Don´t worry, we'll help you to heal.

- Thanks, guys! – Teo said.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

From that day, the group's activities became routine.

Every morning, Zuko awoke early and he went to hunt or find medicinal plants for Teo. He also helped to heal Toph's feet. After, the prince taught firebending to the avatar, and later he practiced swordsmanship with Sokka. Finally, he prepared the medicine for Teo, according to the scrolls.

In short time, Toph was improved a lot and she walked again. Aang and Sokka made great progress. Katara, Haru and Toph also practiced all day. The group knew it was necessary to be trained if they wanted to beat the Fire Lord Ozai. During this time, Teo continued his treatment with the help of The Duke. Gradually, Zuko was winning the admiration and respect of whole group, except Katara, who took every opportunity to show her contempt to the prince.

One day, when Toph and Katara were alone washing the dishes, Toph said.

- Katara, there is something I've wanted to ask you for long time.

- What?

- How is Zuko?

- He is arrogant, proud, and evil.

- I mean… how he is physically? He must have a perfect body, mustn´t he? I know because his arms are strong and full of muscles, but I don´t know how he is. Tell me, he is handsome?

- It's not a simple question.

- Why?

- Because... Zuko has a huge scar that distorts the left side of his face.

Toph wide-eyed look.

– What happened to him?

– We don´t know and he doesn´t want to talk about it.

- Now, I understand because his voice sounds so sad! - The girl sighed - then, he looks...

- You don´t get me wrong. I think Zuko is... attractive ... despite the scar.

- Really?

- Yes, it is a shame what it happened - Katara said sadly - If would not be for that scar, Zuko would be incredibly handsome.

The blind girl stifled a sigh and smiled.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

At night, while Zuko went to prepare the Teo´s medicine, the group was making comments about him.

- Why he sleeps so little? - Haru said – He´s the first that rises and the last to sleep.

- Maybe, he has trouble sleeping - The Duke suggested.

- I don´t know, maybe he has a lot of energy - Sokka stated - He Train all day and he never seems to get tired.

- Of course he's tired! - Toph replied - but, really Zuko is striving to please everyone.

- ENOUGH! - Replied Katara - Can you talk about something else than Zuko?

- Okay. Okay - Aang said - but no bothering you.

– Yes Katara, why you're so angry? – Toph asked – Maybe you should accept that Zuko has changed.

– No, he´s not changed! - Katara replied with voice cracking - In the Ba Sing Se city, I thought ... I thought, he had changed but it was a trick. I trusted him once but I will not do it again.

- But like it or not, now he´s part of the group and you should be nicer with him.

- Sokka! Why you are on his side? - Katara exclaimed annoyed – What happens with all of you? I told you... I warned you that he was going to convince all of you.

– Hi, guys! – The prince greeted with a smile – What happens?

– Nothing! – Katara could not stand anymore and left the group without saying anything.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

At a distance, Katara walked nervously from side to side thinking aloud.

- I have to be strong... Someone here must be rational! - Katara said for herself - Zuko has convinced them all, but I know that he is evil and treacherous. He deceived me once, but will not do it again. I don´t trust him... Actually, I hate him... I must hate him and never going to forgive him!

- Katara! - She looked back and saw the prince´s sad eyes - I understand that you hate me so much... In the past, I made many mistakes and I'm sorry!

- The last time that you said me "sorry", you did attack us and Aang almost died that day! You could... you could kill the last hope to save the world! - Katara can´t hold back the tears - So, don´t tell me you're sorry because I don´t believe you!

- You are right. The biggest mistake of my life was betraying my uncle, the avatar and you, but you have to believe me when I tell you I regret so much and I would rather die than hurt you again - Zuko sighed - I know that my presence bothering you too much, but I won´t doing anymore. I promise you, I will leave the temple and you will not see me, again.

- What? But Aang still need a firebender teacher!

- I will teach him firebending, but far from here - After a pause he continued - Goodbye, Katara! I hope that someday forgive me for the damage that I caused you.

Zuko turned her back and walked away in silence. Katara saw him go and began to mourn bitterly.

- Katara, are you okay? - Sokka asked - First, I saw Zuko get out of here very fast, after, I come here and find you weeping. What happened?

- Nothing. I'm fine! - She said wiping tears.

- I'm worried about you, sister. Since the arrival of Zuko, you are changing and you've been angry all time. Come on, Katara! Tell me, why you hate him so much? What really happened between you, in the Ba Sin Se prisons?

- Nothing! Nothing happened... It's just that ... when we were alone in the prison, he was sweet and genteel, and I thought he had changed. Zuko looked so sad and vulnerable what I felt pity for him and I offered heal his scar with the water from Spirits Oasis.

- What? Katara, you didn´t use the water even to save Jet´s life!

- Yes, I know it! I know it! It was something silly and stupid, but I did it. I was going to waste the water to cure an evil person! But If I had healed the Zuko´s scar, then, Aang would be dead. Do you realize? Aang almost died for my fault.

Katara cried harder, immediately Sokka hugged her tightly until he managed to calm her down.

- Katara, you didn´t do anything wrong. You saved to Aang!

- Yea, but I trusted in Zuko and risked the Aang´s life, but I won´t do again. I'll see that Zuko will not hurt anyone else.

* * *

ooOO0OOoo

* * *

In the meadow, far away of The Western Air Temple…

- Well done, Aang! - Said Zuko - I took months to learning these movements, but you did it in few days.

- Thank you! But these are basic exercises. When are you going to teach me the advanced series?

- As you're ready.

- In Ba Sing Se, you used a spectacular attack; I had never seen it before. It was so powerful that destroyed the rocks.

- This technique is very dangerous, if you don´t have enough control, it can explode in your face.

- Oh! Then it was like this as you get the scar?

- No! - Zuko replied curtly.

- I´m sorry! I should not say that.

- You must focus in training.

- I do. The technique is very powerful, but I´m ready. Please let me try!

- Well, you are the avatar, so, I guess you can handle it… Okay. I'll show you how do it. Stand back and pay attention.

The avatar obeyed and Zuko started the demonstration while he was explaining.

– First, you create a sphere of fire between the palms of yours hands. It's requires all your strength for injecting a huge energy inside. The energy stored inside will begin to grow and grow but you must wrap it with a second ball of fire and keep it as long as possible. Eventually the outer sphere can´t contain the internal energy and it causes a big explosion. The key is to control the outer sphere. You must be sure throw it away before it become unstable and it explodes in your hands.

Zuko threw the fireball away successfully and when it hit rocks caused a huge explosion. Not far from there, Katara was practicing waterbend in a creek. She heard the explosion and she was alarmed. Her first reaction was run to looking for Aang.

Then it was the turn of Aang. He formed both spheres of fire and the energy began to grow rapidly inside but it was unstable.

- Zuko, I can´t control it!

- Throw it away or it explodes in your hands!

- I CAN´T!

The avatar threw the ball of fire a way, but it exploded near to them. Zuko formed a wall of fire to protect both. Unfortunately, the explosion was so intense that they were threw them by the air. Aang bumped against a tree trunk and he pass out. Zuko got up and went to examining to Aang to make sure the avatar was still alive.

As soon as, Katara saw Zuko near the unconscious body of the avatar, she was furious and without giving him time for reaction, Zuko was beaten with a water whip.

- Stay away from him! – Katara shouted – I knew it! I knew you were going to betray us, again!

- No, wait! - Zuko said - It was an accident!

- Accident? Just like when YOU burned the Toph´s feet.

- Katara, let me explain - Zuko got up very slowly with their hands up in surrender - I can explain everything.

- Shut up! and don´t move! - Katara was placed in a position to attack - I warned you what would happen if you hurt Aang. Now defend yourself!

- Do anything you want - Zuko said coolly - but I'm not going to fight with you.

For a few seconds, the two teenagers stood motionless, seeing each other. Suddenly, the Zuko's expression changed.

- Katara don´t move! - He told her slowly – Please trust me!

– Never!

Then, Zuko attacked shooting fire balls from his hands, but Katara was ready and almost simultaneously she hurled him several sharp stakes ice.

The blast of fire passed very close of Katara, but it didn´t touching her. In contrast, the ice daggers hit Zuko´s body, who fell to the ground with multiple injuries, but one dagger ice pierced his left shoulder causing severe bleeding.

Zuko made a weak flame in his right hand, in a desperate attempt for unfreezing the ice but it was useless because the fire vanished into the air when his forces left him. Then his hand fall down on floor and he lost consciousness.

Katara was petrified and she couldn´t believe what she had done. Then, she heard the sound of a heavy body fall down. When the waterbender turned around, she discovered a big monster mortally wounded by the shot of Zuko.

Katara turned pale when she realized it what had happened.

– Zuko didn´t want attack me, he was trying to save my life! – With tearful eyes Katara watched the motionless body of Zuko. She was so shocked she could not move.

In that moment, Aang opened his eyes and he stood up with difficulty.

- Katara, what happened?

- He... He´s... – horrified, she point to the prince – He´s dead.

- WHAT? - Aang shouted and when he saw the prince's body, the avatar ran to his side.

- Katara what did you do?

- I thought... He tried to kill you.

- No, Katara! It was an accident!

This was the final blow in the Katara´s heart.

- He saves my life and I... I killed him! – She backed away crying. Through tears and sobs, Katara ran frantically trying to forget what had happened.

Aang wanted to follow her, but he heard a faint moan and he realized that Zuko is still alive. The little monk melted the stakes of ice, and he tore the prince´s clothes for making bandages and stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, Zuko stood motionless on the floor, struggling to survive.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NOTE:**

1.- Please send me your comments!. I will receive them it gladly.

2.- I apologize if the translation of this fic is not good enough, but it is very difficult for me write in a foreign language. Many times one same word have different meanings, so I hope having done the right job, but if I made any mistakes, correct me and I will make changes immediately. Please I need your help. Are there some beta out there that will help me?

3.- In English I made some improvements over my original story (in Spanish). I hope you enjoy it.

4.- at first, the fic is classification "T", but after, it becomes more violent and many characters will die, then I will change it to the classification "M". I promise that the story improves with each chapter.

5.- Thank you to my sister Eva for help me with the translation


End file.
